


Pranks

by Trilled



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29188320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trilled/pseuds/Trilled
Summary: Dax plays a prank on Kira, so Kira decides to pay her back.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	Pranks

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this picture](https://www.deviantart.com/alomoria/art/oH-snAP-598742535?epik=dj0yJnU9QUJpb1d6R2oyTmoxZ19MbDlxX25yNjY0aEQ1cXIzSmomcD0wJm49dHA1cTF3X3VIdzhKaS1adW82bEd6dyZ0PUFBQUFBR0FZd25z) and a discussion on the KiraDax discord. At a glance people saw that Kira was actually picking Dax up and throwing her, and I felt that other than some Kira anger, one reason she would be about to body slam Dax into something would be as a practical joke.

Sisko came out of his office, walking down the few steps to the central ops table and noticed that Kira was late for her shift. He looked around Ops, and saw Dax quietly reading through something on her console. “Lieutenant Dax, do you know where Major Kira is? She’s never this late for a shift.”

Dax smiled her quiet smile that said she knew something but wasn’t going to elaborate. “Maybe she just needed some extra time with the Prophets this morning before coming on duty.” She shrugged.

Sisko raised his eyebrow to her very specific response but said nothing as the hum of the turbolift arriving in Ops made them all turn their heads. 

Kira propelled herself out the turbolift, looking perplexed and frustrated. “I’m so sorry I’m late Commander, I had the strangest thing happen to me this morning…” She stopped short, seeing Dax staring intently at her, the corner of her mouth flickering into a smile. She paused by the science station.

“How are the Prophets this morning Major?” Dax asked, trying to come across as innocent.

“I knew it! I knew someone had been messing with my prayer candles!” she leant over closer to Dax, whispering so Sisko couldn’t hear her. “I will repay you for this.” Kira’s annoyance slowly dissipated, now starting to see the funny side to what she had first thought was the Prophets trying to speak with her. 

“It seems you’ve been the unfortunate victim of one of Dax’s pranks Major. What did she do to you?” Sisko asked, amused to no longer be the sole focus of her practical jokes.

“More importantly, how did you manage to extinguish your candle?” Dax asked, bringing over a raktajino to Kira as a peace offering.

Kira looked into the mug, and then cautiously sniffed.

“It’s just a raktajino. I promise.” 

“I left the candle upside down in a glass of water.” Kira explained, feeling foolish for being so annoyed over a trick candle that could not be blown out.

Dax nodded approvingly. “I put it in the vacuum chamber in the science lab when I was testing it out. But water is a good solution, and a lot more practical.”

“Old man, just make sure no one gets injured, or is too late for their shift just for your amusement.” Sisko reminded her, returning to his office and shaking his head.

=/\=

“Kira to Dax.” Kira’s voice called over the comm system, and Dax acknowledged her. “Lieutenant, could you please come down to the Cargo bay? There’s a shipping container here that the computer is having a hard time determining what it is, and there is no way I’m going to allow it to be moved until we know what we’re dealing with.”

“Of course Major. I’ll be down right away. Do you think it might be organic? Should I bring Doctor Bashir down with me.”

“Sure. Why not.” The channel closed and Kira waited patiently in the cargo bay for Dax to arrive. However, it wasn’t just Dax who turned up. While getting Bashir from the Infirmary, Sisko overheard them talking about a shipping container containing an unknown substance and curiosity had got the better of him.

“I’m sure it wasn’t necessary for everyone to be here. It’s just a shipping container.” Kira looked around at the three Starfleet officers.

“Do you think it’s dangerous Major?” Bashir asked, gripping hold of his med kit and putting his hand on his tricorder on his hip, being on the ready.

“Oh I doubt that. I opened the container, and whatever it is, didn’t move.”

“You opened the container?” Dax seemed surprised. “That could be really dangerous if you don’t know what it is. What if it had been an explosive?”

“It’s not an explosive. Just come and have a look.” Kira pulled Dax over to the large, long box in the middle of the room, prying back the lid on it and pulling it to the side to reveal the contents.

Dax stood there staring, mouth open as Kira took a small step back. “Is that Odo? Or another shapeshifter? Do you think it’s dead?” Dax took out her tricorder to scan the box as the others inched closer. 

Before the tricorder to display back any readings Dax felt herself suddenly lifted off the floor, Kira’s hands having gripped her uniform and the surprisingly strong woman throwing her up and into the crate in front of her, landing into the gelatinous mass she had just been scanning. 

“What the hell Kira!” Dax spluttered, coming up for air and thinking that she was swimming in the remains of Odo.

Kira gripped the edge of the box, shrieking with laughter at Dax’s face. Chief O’Brien came out from behind other cargo boxes that had been stacked up next to the transporters, chortling at what had happened. Sisko and Bashir slowly realised that the whole premise had been a set up to a practical joke and laughed along with them.

Dax looked down at her hands, the substance in the crate with her slipping through her fingers in clumps. “It’s not a shapeshifter?” she asked, slowly realising what had happened.

Kira wiped the tears from her eyes. “No, that is about four hundred litres of jelly, painstakingly replicated in my quarters and then transported here by Chief O’Brien. Odo is off doing his security rounds and very much still alive.”

Dax looked at the joy on Kira’s face, picking up a handful of the jelly and throwing it at Kira where it hit her right in the face. 

The others held their breath, unsure if Kira’s quick temper would flare.

Instead she shrugged it off, wiping the jelly from her face then offering her hand to Dax to help her out the crate. “I told you that I would repay you for your candle.”

“You did.” Carefully Dax stepped out of the crate, steadying herself on Kira’s shoulder and then drawing her in for a jelly covered hug. “And now you’re going to have to clean your uniform too.” Both walked off laughing, Dax dripping jelly as she went.

“I’m sorry Commander,” Chief O’Brien started apologising when they all saw the mess left. “Major Kira put me up to it, and honestly, I was looking forward to a chance to pay back Dax for a few jokes she’s played on me.”

“No harm done Chief. I honestly didn’t think the Major had it in her. Good to see this crew finally coming together.” Sisko smiled. “We better get a maintenance crew onto this mess though, and to follow that trail of jelly.”


End file.
